<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Efélides by RubyCarbuncle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447075">Efélides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle'>RubyCarbuncle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco gostava de contar quantas vezes conseguia beijar Jean antes que este pudesse terminar de contar quantas sardas haviam em seu rosto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Efélides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic de 2018</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Da última vez foram dezessete beijos antes que Jean pudesse contar trinta e dois pontinhos avermelhados espalhados pelo seu rosto. Outra pessoa certamente acharia uma ofensa beijar alguém que se recusava a fechar os olhos durante o ato — mais do que isso, que insistia também em ficar apontando com o dedo indicador as marcas nas bochechas do outro enquanto murmurava números contra os lábios de quem o beijava. Entretanto Marco não se importava nem um pouco com essa mania incomum do companheiro.</p><p>E Jean, ainda que a cada beijo dissesse<em> “Pare de se mexer!”, </em>com certeza não se importava com a <em>sua</em> mania. Ele havia contado as sardas de Marco tantas vezes, porém a quantidade parecia ser diferente a cada tentativa e é claro que Marco jamais diria a Jean que ele sempre esquecia-se daquele único pontinho vermelho ao lado de seu olho esquerdo, <em>sempre.</em></p><p>— Trinta e sete, tenho certeza de que são trinta e sete! — disse Jean animadamente.</p><p><em>“Então provavelmente são trinta e oito ou mais.” </em>pensou Marco lembrando-se de que ainda havia outras além daquela que Jean não percebia.</p><p>— E eu tenho certeza de que posso beijar você trinta e sete vezes agora que você finalmente tem certeza de quantas sardas tem no meu rosto.</p><p>— Eu espero que possa. — Sorriu Jean, suas pálpebras começando a cobrir seus olhos pra lá de bobos. — Espere… o que é isso?</p><p>O <em>sempre</em> se dissipou, Jean havia notado a quase invisível sarda que ignorava há muito tempo.</p><p>— Eu nunca havia notado essa daqui antes! — exclamou ele.</p><p>— Isso é porquê você só presta atenção naquelas que estão nas minhas bochechas — falou Marco.</p><p>— Quer dizer que há outras que eu não vi no seu rosto além dessa?</p><p>— Não! — mentiu Marco. — É só essa, eu juro! — E aquela perto da orelha, e aquelas duas ou três escondidas debaixo de suas costeletas, e aquela pequenininha em sua testa e… — Pode adicionar essa à sua conta, são trinta e oito!</p><p>Mas Jean não pareceu ter ouvido sequer uma palavra, pois em seguida disse:</p><p>— Fique parado, eu vou ter de contar tudo de novo.</p><p>E é claro que Marco fingira não ouvir aquele <em>“Fique parado!”,</em> afinal estava louco para se render à sua mania de, com seus beijos, atrapalhar Jean a contar suas sardas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>